


Paradise

by amenokuma (orphan_account)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amenokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The endless dance of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

A soft rain falls outside accompanying your lovemaking as you slide closer to your lover's body, moving easily together in a long practiced rhythm.

He whispers in your ear, "Allen," and a shiver runs through your sweat slicked body. His tongue licks down your neck and his hands slip under your back, reaching further down, caressing your soft flesh with gentle squeezes. You gasp, and his breath hitches at the sensation of firm sensitive skin rubbing together. You arch into him and he presses down, the pleasure intensifying by the minute, and his mouth is on yours, your tongues savoring the delicious taste of lust. Kisses to your lips, his tongue lapping at your ear, and he whispers again, "Allen," as he lifts your legs. You wrap your arms around his neck, fingers tangling in long tresses as the dark curtain falls everywhere.

The rain increases, a crescendo for his penetration. You cry out and he moans as your muscles contract around his warm heat. You relax to let him plunge deeper and contract once again, urging him on. He breathes heavily against your ear, your hearts pumping in time, nearly bursting from your chest…

And he takes you to paradise, over and over again, filling you as your warmth spreads across your stomach. You pull him so close you don't know where you end or where he begins, and he whispers once more, "I love you, Allen."

**And you come undone.**

Tears sting your eyes and his body trembles as your hands touch his face. You kiss him, imparting your very soul through your lips, and he accepts it, warm breaths slowly calming until you're ready to begin again in this never-ending dance of love.

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Berry. Happy birthday, sweetheart! I love you ♥


End file.
